Life's Mysteries!
by Bamberrr.x
Summary: This is a group of oneshots, unlinked, all inspired by songs. So far there is Love, Heartbreak, and Death. So far featuring, Harry/Ginny. Snape-Lily/James. Rose/Scorpius. George-Fred.
1. All I Ever Wanted Basshunter

**Heyy Guys, it's me again! I know I've been a terrible writer and not writing my Long fics that I've started, Please forgive me! Well, I've been busy doing my first year of GCSE's and I'm on work experience at the moment so I'm having a bit more free time than I usually do so I thought to get my creative spark flaring again I wouldtake up a challenge and this one caught my eye straight away and I'm going to attempt it. AND I'll attempt to get some more done on my other stories! I'd also like you to know that I have a VERY mixed taste of music so if you don't like the first songs that I do, please stick with it as I might do a song you like, also, please feel free to suggest music to me, I can then download it and it might end up being first in the shuffle list!**

**Read,**_ Reveiw,_ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer, I do _not_ own any thing recognisable, from both the world of Harry Potter and the Lyrics by the brilliant Basshunter**

**Now, On with the Story I do believe!**

* * *

**All I Ever Wanted _- __Basshunter_**

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling'

I know that I love you,

Oh, baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me!

* * *

All I ever wanted was my life to be simple, but I suppose as Ginerva Molly Weasley, having a simple life isn't going to be easy! This is for two reasons. Reason number one; I have five older brothers so I have a lot of expectations to live up to as they've all got a reputation, Bill Head Boy, Charlie Quidditch Captain, Fred and George the best and worst pranksters since the marauders, and Ron one third of the golden trio, one third of the trio that jut saved the world, Wizarding and muggle.

Reason number two; I'm in love, and it's not just that simple, because it's not going to simple when you're in love with Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The-Boy-That-Lived, whatever name you want to call him. Most of you probably think now that I love him because he's famous, but I've loved him since I first saw him, although back then it was just a young girls crush. When we had a relationship last year I was so happy, but then he went off gallivanting around the country to save the wizarding world and I was left here, alone and broken. But of course I didn't show anyone that.

I was out on the grounds of Hogwarts the place was a mess, the battle of Hogwarts as it was already being christened had taken its toll on this usually mesmerising place. I slumped at the foot of an old tree on the edge of the lake, I realised this was the place I had seen Harry studying all those years ago and one place I had sat with him during our few months together. It was a couple of minutes later as I watched the final bit of the sunrise that I heard footsteps approaching. I quickly wiped at the tears I hadn't realised I'd let fall and looked up.

The greenest eyes you could ever imagine were looking back at me through glasses that looked as though they had been smashed and battered I suppose it happened whilst he was in the room of requirement with the dragons fire or the whole business of him surviving Avada Kedavra for a second time, With dirt and soot and blood covering his clothes. As my eyes properly meet his he smiles, just a small smile, just the twitch of the corners of his mouth, but as soon as I saw it I was happy, his smile was enough. I jumped up and ran to him giving him the biggest hug I had ever given anyone. We stayed that way for a few minutes standing there in our embrace. When we finally withdrew a sudden surge of anger and love overcame me. Anger at the fact that even after the amount of times I've proven to him that I was strong emotionally and physically he left me behind. And so I slapped him, hard. Then before he could do react in any way I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately.

"Don't you dare _ever _leave me behind again Harry James Potter." I said pulling away and resting my forehead against his my hands on either side of his face. "Merlin help you if you ever leave me again"

"I don't think I ever could, I got through the days thinking of you, I would go mad to leave you again" Harry said, and suddenly he was smiling. It wasn't a joyous smile, I don't think anybody could be joyous with the wreckage and death around us but it was a smile of contentedness, and a smile that said that he saw our lives together. And I knew right there All I ever wanted was to see him smiling, I knew I loved him, and I think finally he knew.


	2. Breakeven The Script

**I did this one in the last 20 minutes (it's 22 minutes past midnight) I apologise for any mistakes in advance! Personally, this song is one of the most amazing songs in the world, it's so honest and has sooooo much feeling. This song came on and I instantly had loads of different ideas, Lavender-Ron/Hermion, Dean-Harry/Ginny, Ginny-Harry/Cho and even though I would've had trouble, Ron-Hermione/ViktorCrum. Then as I thought a bit more this group of people popped into my head and I was away, I hope I did the idea justice, and tell me for any mistakes.**

**Read, **_Reveiw, _Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Harry and his friends are only mine in my dreams and this song is only mine if I can persuade my band to do a cover, but even then it wont be mine!**

* * *

**Breakeven - _The Script_**

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
just praying to a god that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even

* * *

I can't believe what I just did! Why! How could I have been so stupid, she's my best friend, the girl of my dreams, and I went and did that, I could kill James Potter! I had got up and run away as soon as the Freakish Foursome had gotten bored of tormenting me for today. I ran here, the only place I can go anymore.

I'm not even really sure where this is. I found it one day as I was pacing up and down in front of a tapestry of a guy teaching trolls Ballet, and I've been coming here ever since. It turns into whatever you want therefore it's the perfect hideout, as you can tell it to not reveal itself to anybody else, and whilst you're in there it cannot transform shape. I'm sitting on a comfy chair the room has produced today, but I'm not really noticing the comfort. The reason for this is the fact that I had found the picture of me and Lily.

It was taken during the last summer vacation. We're in the same meadow that we had been when Petunia was spying on us when we we're only ten. In the picture Lily looks at me smiles faces then turns to face the camera again during this I'm stood there smiling like an idiot and my arm keeps sneaking over her shoulders. Suddenly a drop of water lands on the photo and it takes me a moment to realise that it was a tear that had escaped my eye.

This wasn't the first time Lily and I had argued recently and unfortunately it was all over the same thing. I could tell, even though she couldn't, that James Potter was having an effect on her. His constant flirting and offerings of dates is wearing off, whenever I see him do it nowadays, Lily acts all angry, but I can see underneath she's revelling in his constant flattery.

"Please God," I find myself whispering, "please don't do this to me. I won't know what's wrong and what's right if I lose Lily now." But I know it's pointless, God's not real and Lily's never going to be mine, James Potter's taken care of that.

My mind replays the incident down by the lake from about an hour ago "MUDBLOOD!" I can almost hear it reverberate around the whole room. My safe place. Taunting me. Just like those jumped up Gryffindors.

If only Lily knew that my heart had broken the moment those words had left my mouth. I won't go and see her. That's the last thing she would want right now. So instead of going to the library or to camp outside of the Gryffindor Common Room to wait for her I went down to dinner. I should have realised she too would be heading there. I wasn't prepared for what I saw as I got to the bottom of the marble staircase. I heard laughter behind me, laughter I could recognise from a mile away and my heart leapt to hear it. I automatically turned and as my eyes saw her.

I had hoped that Lily would at least me upset at what happened. But instead she was stood at the top of the marble staircase with James Potter and his little group of followers and Alice. James Potter and Alice had their arms around her and her arms were around both of them, and she was happy, happier than I had seen her since about half way through 3rd year. She looked at me for a fraction of a second, just long enough for me to see those Emerald green eyes look at me directly for a long time.

My heart shattered, I watched as the procession of Gryffindors walked down the stairs and only one person looked at me, James Potter, he gave me a warning glare, I knew what it meant but he didn't need to tell me, If I ever called Lily a mudblood again I would kill myself before he could get to me. But it didn't look as though I was ever going to talk to Lily again let alone insult her in the worst possible manner.

Our friendship of Five years broken by one word, and not evenly either, I had the pain of what i had done and the damage I had caused on my back. And Lily, she had the freedom to talk to James Potter and his cronies without me whining at her for it. Oh, I messed up, I messed up big time.


	3. One For The Radio McFly

**So, here we go again with another Chapter :) I'd just like to thank my friend Lisaw for reading this through for me before I posted it, she's a lush friend like that ;) This one's a bit longer because once I started typing my hands took over and wrote the rest, I hope y'all like it, I do and I know Lisaw does too =D**

**Read, **_Reveiw, _Enjoy!

**Disclaimer, Okay, we all know don't own Harry Potter by now, I'd like to point out in this chapterthat the song although pretty amazing, doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the awesome Mcfly**

* * *

**One For The Radio ****- _McFly_**

So here's another song for the radio  
and here's another line from the heart  
so don't pretend you hate us when we sing our songs  
'Cause we all look the same in the dark

* * *

Well here I am sitting in the head common room on the first Christmas holiday I'm spending at school. I'm only staying here as it's the Yule ball this year. It's not the Triwizard tournament, something my Uncle Harry told me about. The Yule ball is just a ball that the teachers asked us to organise; I personally thought it was a great idea. That was until I found out that instead of going with my best mate and cousin for a fun night out, I have to go to the ball with the head boy. Whilst most girls in my position would have been tripping over their feet and giggling like a hyena at the fact that they got to go to the ball with none other than Scorpius Malfoy, but not me. My best friend and cousin that I mentioned before, Albus Severus Potter, doesn't understand my aversion that certain Slytherin when I have a few other Slytherin friends, him being one of them. I suppose it's just my dad for you. When your father is Ronald Weasley and the other person's father is Draco Malfoy you're always going to have a hatred that has been formed since birth. Albus only gets on with him as Uncle Harry and Mr Malfoy have a sort of bond that was formed when my uncle saved his life.

Suddenly one of my favourite songs came on through the WWN it was old by one of my dad's favourite bands but that didn't bother me, it was still cool. So I was just mess about dancing around the common room when he entered, I didn't hear the door open but I felt his presence. I didn't know why I was so attuned to him; I assume it's all the hate I have built up in me for him... it can't be anything else. I mean, I'm Rose Weasley and he's Scorpius Malfoy, we hate each other, and that's that.

But when I turned to face him, a glare fixed on my face my heart skipped a beat. Scorpius Malfoy was stood in the doorway I assumed he had just been flying as he had a broom in his hand and his shirt was half undone to stop him from overheating. But what surprised me most about Scorpius' appearance was the look on his face. He was looking like he was struck dumb staring right at me. A few seconds passed and he became himself again, his usual smirk appearing on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Nice song, Weasley." He said, his tone practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks, Malfoy" I said as I turned to walk away when I got to the top of the staircase to the dorm rooms I heard him sing the chorus. Right then I knew he liked that song, no way could he know it so well else. I ran back downstairs fuming.

"Malfoy, there's a line from a muggle band my mother introduced me to that you might like. It goes, 'Don't pretend to hate us when you sing along'. I heard you singing" I replied my own evil smirk on my face, Albus always said I could pass for a Slytherin.

"Why should I care about some muggle band that your muggle-born mother listens to?" his reply was right there, damn this boy was fast.

"It's not about the band and it's not about my mother. It's about you being an idiot, what's the point in pretending to hate a band I like? And so what my mother's a muggle-born, I'm not bothered! Another good line is 'cause we all look the same in the dark, meaning that we're all the same really." Throughout this rant I had approached him, and now we were stood so close that our toes were touching and our breath was mingling. I'd never been this close to him without anger fully pulsing through my veins and right at this moment I wasn't angry, and although I knew I should be, I wasn't afraid. Suddenly, Scorpius was leaning down, his face getting dangerously close to mine, and at that moment I knew. I didn't hate Scorpius Malfoy, he got seriously on my nerves sometimes, but our fights were caused by the tension of how much we were fighting the impossible. For the strangest of reasons, Scorpius Malfoy and I had been meant for each other. And so, as Scorpius' face was slowly getting closer to mine, I lifted mine up and our lips connected. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through my lips and go all the way round my body, to my lips and around again. I pulled back and saw that not only had I closed my eyes in the moment so had he.

"How long?" I asked him as our foreheads rested against each other and I realised his arms were around my waist as mine were around his neck.

"How long what?" he asked smiling a genuine smile

"How long have you known that we were mixing up hate and something else?" I was wary to say the word love, but I could see it in his eyes it was love for him.

"You mean, how long have I known that I love you?" he asked, smirking at my astonished expression before going on, "Do you remember the massive fight we had just after the Easter holidays in Fifth year?" I nodded, completely amazed, you mean to tell me that he's been waiting for me to realise for 2 years, he hasn't tried anything, as I thought I realised he hadn't had a girlfriend since about a week after that. "I realised during that argument how beautiful you really are, and since then I have been admiring you from afar, and talking to Albus about you quite a lot."

"So that's why Albus is always trying to get me to be friends with you, well, it appears I have to apologise, I shouldn't have kept you waiting so long Malfoy." I said with a smirk

"I don't mind, I knew you would find out eventually, I liked picking fights with you just to hear your voice or to see if you would realise. So I too should apologise, I shouldn't have made so many fights, maybe then you would have figured out sooner." He replied, shocking me again with his honesty about everything. "Also, thank-you Rose," my name sent shockwaves throughout me, "You might not have noticed as I have tried to stay as fifth year as possible, but you've changed me. As you might of noticed your mother is a muggle-born rather than a mudblood, and so is everybody else, and I resent my grandfather for telling me all these things about mudbloods and bloodtraitors and everything else, thank-you for helping me to see clearly."

I couldn't think of a reply to that so I did all I could think to do, I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him with a passion I didn't know I had within me, my fingers twisting in his ice-blonde hair.

Okay, so here I am again sat on the sofa in the heads common room, only quite a few things have changed in the last couple of hours, I have a boyfriend, he's a Slytherin, and he's been my enemy for nearly seven years, it's strange sometimes how things plan out. Scorpius has gone off somewhere, probably to go tell that darkish cousin of mine that he finally got the girl. Another thing strange, my cousin, my best friend, was also his, how could I have not noticed it before? Oh well, looks like it's time for another golden trio to be walking the hall of Hogwarts, even if it is for two terms now. I must write to mum too, she would want to know. Plus, she'd be able to talk some sense into dad, she might even tell him what I told Scorpius earlier about us all looking the same in the dark, maybe I'll suggest it. Another thing that had changed was my plans for the Yule Ball, I was now looking forward to it, every second of it, I would be dancing with Scorpius or messing around with Albus, Alice Zabini and Scorpius. Scorpius walks in again and I don't hear him as I'm deep in thought but once again sense him, but now I know why. He comes and sits next to me and I lean into him and kiss him and wish I could stay here forever.


	4. NUMB Diana Vickers

**Here's another chapter. RL has got in the way! Doing work experience atm and I'm sooo tired after a day of work with a school of 56 kids all calling for your attention! This song has been inspiring me and keeping me sane all day, and I was completely shocked and Happy when it was the first song on shuffle. These are the thoughts I have felt during deaths of family and friends, which have been renewed this morning when I didn't have to do work experience today as a women I have known since I was a baby, and has helped out at the school died and all the work experience kids got sent home. All my thoughts are for her husband, children, and mother who all live in my village.**

**This chapter contains the greiving period of a loved one, I'm sorry in advance if you don't think it's good enough!**

**Read, **_Reveiw, _Enjoy!

**Disclaimer, The character's are JKR's and the lyrics and inspiration comes from Diana Vickers.**

* * *

N.U.M.B. _- __Diana Vickers_

N.U.M.B I feel empty

Of feeling, of feeling

Even God is grieving

N.U.M.B, elevate me

I'm drowning, I'm drowning

Please God, I'm numb to life

_

* * *

_

No, I still can't believe it, I won't believe it. My eyes deceived me, it never really happened.

I chant this over and over again. I've barely said a word to my family. They're all trying to comfort me, but none of them understand. They've never lost the other half of them. I don't mean their other half in their heart, I mean the complete other half. I'll never be me anymore. Everyone has their scars from the war, but most of mine are invisible. My scars are inside, my soul torn in half, my partner in crime gone, in a flash of light. His laughter still echoing on his face, the face that resembles mine so much our own mother couldn't tell us apart until that fateful night last year when Snape cut my ear off trying to save my life. It's never going to be Fred & George again, unless mum accidentally says it, which will bring back everything, everything that's happening right now, the pain that keeps ricocheting around my empty body. His laughter, his courage, his humour, all gone, forever. The sky outside is clear, most people think of this as a reason to rejoice, I feel that God is grieving too, that he is as empty of emotion as I am.

I'm not in control of my body now, I haven't eaten anything, I've been subconsciously avoiding places that remind me of him, but it's just not working, because everything reminds me of him, every place I've been he went too, every prank I pulled he was right beside me all the way, but now, now he's gone, and I'm left here, to drown. Please, somebody, Merlin, God, anybody help me, I'm stuck here, my grief and agony ripping through my body, over and over again, I can't escape, I'm numb, I can't do anything.

Fred would want me to be joking about his death, keep up the smiles in these hard times whilst we're rebuilding the wizarding world, what he didn't realise was that whilst the wizarding world was being rebuilt, so was my world. I would need a partner at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes now; Ginny would be up to the job, but she's got Harry and her high-flying aspirations of being a Quidditch player, Maybe Ron, although he wanted to be an auror, I guess I'm just making excuses now, I don't want anyone to replace Fred. I want Fred back, and that's never going to happen well, unless he doesn't come back as a ghost, no a poltergeist. And with these thoughts of Fred being a poltergeist and Weasley Wizard Wheezes I start returning to reality, I don't know how long it's been. Three days I think. I better get my job done, be the one cheering everyone else up. Putting a smile on their faces even if I can't put one on my own for a while. I will also need to help with his funeral, fireworks, jokes, the whole shebang, the way he would want to go. Most of all, I need to go and support my family, I'm not the only one who's lost someone, Mum and Dad have lost a son and two dear friends, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Hermione, we've all lost family members, friends or both during this war, or the last one, but now they're over, we can move on, but I know we'll never forget them all.

I know I'll never forget Fred, my other half, my partner in crime, my twin, my brother in heart and soul.


End file.
